Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to a milking box for cows, comprising at least at one of its sides an entrance fence for entry of a cow and an exit fence for exiting a cow after it being milked. The invention is also concerned with a cow stable comprising resting boxes for cows, milking boxes, at least one feeder trough, a separation zone or zones, and walking paths allowing the cows to move between the resting boxes, milking boxes, the at least one feeder trough and the separation zone or zones.
Description of Related Art
Milking box or boxes are well known in the art and are conventionally placed in the middle or at one of the sides of the cow stable. Whenever a cow in the stable needs to be milked, the cow moves to the milking box at which the cow will be milked manually, semi-automatically, or automatically. When the milking operation has been completed the cow leaves the milking box at the same side as it entered, and either returns to its resting box, or moves to the feeding trough. Occasionally the cow can be separated, for instance if the milking operation was unsatisfactory, or when the cow is recognized (by automatic recognition means) as being nominated for a checkup.
One of the problems with existing cow stables is that it requires quite complicated fencing to have a cow move from the milking box to a separation zone.
Another problem with prior art cow stables is that the cows and people that need to work in the stable share the same room, which is not always desirable.
Still another problem with prior art cow stables is that it requires quite some labor to secure that each cow is moved from a first position within or outside the cow stable to a second position within or outside the cow stable.